Stalking
by EZM2016
Summary: I’m a little late but I wrote this for Christmas. Stiles’ loser ex shows up and Derek jumps to his defense. It’s also for day 24 of the 30 day challenge. (Implied Past abuse.)


It was 8pm on Christmas Eve and Stiles was seated in the floor next to the Christmas tree, rattling one of his gifts. "Stop that." Derek said, rolling his eyes, "We have to wait for Scott." He explained. Stiles sighed "Fine." He mumbled, putting the gift down, you'd think he was still five the way he acted.

KNOCK KNOCK*

"I got it." Said Stiles happily, hoping it was Scott finally showing up. "Stiles." The man said, through gritted teeth and anger flashing in his eyes. Stiles stumbled backwards and landed gracefully on his ass.

"Collin." He breathed. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked, standing slowly but not stepping any closer to the attractive blonde man in the doorway. "Are you stalking me?" Stiles said with a frown.

"I came to see you for Christmas, baby." He purred, making Stiles' stomach turn.

"D-Derek" Stiles squeaked out. That was all it took for Derek to hop over the back of the couch and be at his best friend's back instantly.

Collin looked Derek up and down, scowling at the hand that was now placed on Stiles' shoulder. "And who is this?" He bit out.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times before Derek spoke. "I'm his boyfriend." Derek growled, trying to keep his eyes from flashing. Stiles sucked in a breath, trying not to look shocked.

Collin was furious"Yeah right!" He said, balling his fists up in anger "Like that" he said gesturing towards stiles "could get someone that looks like you!" He said incredulously "You're so out of his league it's laughable!" He said, giving a small laugh for effect.

Derek could feel Stiles shrink back into his touch for comfort so he put another hand on Stiles' other shoulder, eventually coming to encircle his neck and hugging the younger boy back to his chest.

"He's worthless!" Collin exclaimed "What could you possibly want with him?" He wondered out loud. "Oh! It's the sex huh? I guess he's alright in bed." He mused, Stiles shrinking further into Derek.

Derek growled, outright growled and was barely keeping a handle on his eye color. "You need to leave now." He said through clenched teeth and if his eyes flashed red then he didn't really care.

Collin was about to tell Derek to fuck off when he saw the eyes, his own eyes going wide as he stumbled backwards. Him stumbling was just enough for Derek to release Stiles and slam the door and lock it.

When Derek turned around Stiles was standing there pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I'm sorry." He finally said with a sigh.

"Don't be." Derek said almost automatically.

"No, I'm sorry you were involved. I can usually handle him but he caught me off guard." Stiles said with a shift, plopping himself down on the couch with another sigh.

"You don't believe what he said, do you?" Derek asked incredulously, sitting down next to him on the couch and giving him an expectant look.

Stiles sighed again "I used to." He admitted sadly "But now I know he's full of shit but just sometimes the words float around in my head for a while until I can firmly believe they aren't true." He admitted quietly.

Derek leaned forward slowly enough so that Stiles could get away if he really wanted to, but he didn't, he wanted Derek to hug him because he really needed it.

Stiles sunk into the hug, breathing a sigh of relief. "He's so wrong, Stiles." Derek assures him. "If anything, you're out of my league." He said with a laugh.

Stiles snorted "Why would you want me in your league?" He said grumpily, still holding tight to the werewolf. That caused Derek to scoff.

"You're amazing, I'd be lucky to have you even close to my league." Derek assured him, making Stiles pull back, eyes wide.

"R-really?" He managed, searching Derek's face for any kind of tell that he was just kidding, he found none. Stiles pulled all of his courage together and closed the small space between them, pressing their lips firmly together and once he realized what he'd done he tried to pull back but Derek wouldn't let him.

Derek kisses him softly, arms tight around the other's waist. They were going to keep at it but they heard a voice clearing and they jumped apart.

"About time." Scott snorted. "Who is ready for gifts?" He asked happily.

"Me!" Stiles said excitedly, taking his precious place in the floor. They would have to talk about this later but as of right now, this was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
